comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-07-31 - Flash and Substance
Saturday Night, long after the good people of the Twin Cities should have went to bed. It was even after the after party for the party scene. So it could actually be called Sunday morning. The Rogues had even knocked off their activities 30 minutes ago. The Flash museum is closed and only the occasional Night guard on patrol makes his way around the museum. The guy careful to avoid the hall of Rogues after what happened to Eddie three months back when the Grodd statue turned out to be the real Grodd. He shines a light in on the exhibit. Then lets out a deep breath and makes his way onto the rest of his rounds. A few seconds later a ghostly form of an English Gentleman from the 19th century complete with top hat and cape passes through the statue of the Mirror Master. He turns to look at the form of the guard going away, "Righto. Just stay a good little coward and you keep breathing ay?" The Ghost says in an English accent. It is a late, late night for Wally West. The Fastest Man Alive hasn't gone home for the evening, something came up South of the Border. That was dealt with about an hour ago, and now Wally's back. Jay covered his patrols this evening, thankfully. However before bed, Wally decided to do a quick run through. The Scarlet Speedster does his super speed stroll through Central City... not because he doesn't trust Jay to do a complete job, just settling his own mind and allaying his own guilt for not doing it himself. Jay had help that evening, Carter Hall had been visiting his friend when the younger Flash had called about the thing with the you know across the border. Hawkman had slowed Jay down but had helped with the patrols then after stopping a few muggings and listen to one of the Rogues whine that Hawkman hit too hard and he wanted Wally back. The elder... excuse me statesman superheros had spent way too much time gossiping and talking about old times. A red eye Hawkman flaps through the city on his way back towards St. Roch and a grumpy Shiera. Not realizing Wally was on patrol himself below. Meanwhile, undisturbed Gentleman Ghost glides through the exhibits with his feet off the ground. He goes through walls as he searches for something. He comes up to a wand from the Weather Wizard that was on display. His hand swiping through the display case and phasing the wand out. The Ghost tucks the wand into his belt and goes to phasing through the walls toward the outside. He's singing an English Drinking song as he goes. It would hapen he just happen to phase through the front wall as Wally goes running past. The Cities appear to be pretty quiet tonight... and it usually is quiet around the central part of Central City. This will be the last route he will run a patrol through before he heads home to his empty abode. The Flash Museum is in the Flash's gaze and he rushes past it in a blink of an eye. Wally notes the figure phasing out of the front of the building. The red and yellow blur of motion that is the Speedster comes to a skidding stop. He stops, already half turned towards the Flash Museum. Gusts of wind, old news papers and dead leaves rush past the Flash, having been stuck in the Scarlet Speedster's wake. Another blink of an eye and Wally is out in front of the museum that is dedicated to him and the other Speedsters, "Uh, Hi. Perhaps the museum would be more enticing for you if-" he gestures towards the front door where the hours of operation are posted, "-come during normal operating hours. I hear there's a killer tour of the Rogues' Wing." Jim Craddock, the Gentleman Ghost, invisible all but for his spectral white clothing reaches up to adjust his monocle with a gloved hand. The monocle like the hat appear to be resting on thin air "Indeed my good man, but it would be hard for one in my condition and my profession to come visiting at that time. I also hardly doubt they would let me take an exhibit home with me. So stand aside Flash. I have no quarrel with you." The specter says to the superhero. Hawkman turns his head slightly and with his telescopic vision catches sight of the Flash but not the Gentleman Ghost as the Flash statue of Barry stands between the Ghost and him. He makes a move to land on the roof of the building. It seems the other hero is talking to someone. The Flash taps his yellow booted toe against the ground and raises a hand to tap at the side of his head, "Now you see... you just visited the museum that bares my name, man. So you have to have at least picked up on the basic gist of what I do around here. Of course the place would not let you take an exhibit. That's theft. It's kind of my thing to stop thieves." He waves his hand around in front of him as he speaks, "So, if you put it back... I might look the other way." He pauses and a smile crosses his face, "Might." He reiterates through the smile. Gentleman Ghost clicks an invisible tongue, "Oh I'm quite aware of who you are young Master Flash. I tangled with your predecessor once or twice. Let me introduce myself, I am Jim Craddock the Gentleman Ghost." He says as he takes off his top hat and holds it in front of him. He bows to the Flash. His other hand going for the ghostly flint lock pistol hiding it behind the hat. He goes to fire it at Wally. A ghostly lead ball goes flying toward the Flash if it hits him, it won't kill him or wound him. It'll hit him well like a bullet and then makes him feel like he's a 150 years old. The sound of Gentleman Ghost's voice fill Hawkman's ears. He takes to the sky and takes his mace in his hand. "Watch out Flash, He's going to Shoot you!" Then he dives towards Gentleman Ghost to whack him with the mace. The Ghost slipping through the ground into the sewer and then coming up back to the street a few feet later. Seconds pass like minutes and hours for Wally sometimes. It's an effect of the Speed Force and also why Wally seems to be impatient. As he stands there tapping his toe at Craddock, his eyes caught a glimpse of the ghostly flintlock. The Flash sidesteps at superspeed. In the blink of an eye he has moved from one spot to just about a foot to the right of where he had once stood. His hands are on his hips, "Well it's good to meet you, Mister Craddock." Hawkman's warning does not fall on deaf ears. He notes Hall's approach and zips several steps backwards to allow Hawkman room to clobber the Ghost. Wally quips, "It appears you've already met my out of town friend, Hawkman." Hawkman swoops up into the sky at the last minute to keep himself from turning into street pizza. He hovers there with his wings flapping, "You have no idea, Flash. He's picked fights with the League and the JSA but he's got a hatred for Hawkgirl and me." His hand reaching into his pocket he pulls out a pair of brass knuckles, "Luckily, Nth metal messes with him." He says tossing them towards Flash. "Whatever you do, We can't let him get away with whatever he stole." The sight of Hawkman enrages Gentleman Ghost, "You bloody Bastard! You're the one that murdered me cursed me to this. It's all your fault." He brings up a hook cane firing hell fire at Hawkman. The hero dodging it quickly only a few of his feather singed in the process. The Flash moves to catch the nth knuckles. He quirks an eyebrow beneath the red cowl as he puts them on his hands, "Ah, yeah. I seem to remember skimming over his profile at the Watchtower." He runs towards and around Gentleman Ghost. A red and yellow blur circles around the Gentleman Ghost and Wally tests out the knuckles on him. He swings rather sluggishly, testing the weight against his normal jabs. Of course, his swings are sluggish by the Flash's standards. Wally threw a good three dozen jabs at Craddock while he ran around him. As he's testing, he asks of the ghostly villain, "Is that the Weather Wizard's old wand?" Gentleman Ghost feels like a real person as the Flash hits him. Though each hit is a bit cold and throbbing to a the touch. The ghost drops to its knees, "Oh that is cruel, ugh, Hawkman.." WIth that the wand goes bouncing away from Gentleman Ghost. He drops to the ground. Then he drops through the ground then comes up quickly behind Flash. His hands arching through Flash. He'd feel like he's on death doorstep. Hawkman seeing the weather wizards wand, he goes diving for the wand picking it up. "Careful Flash, he's sneak and nasty as an asp." The Ghostly form of Craddock phases through the super quick form of the Flash. When he runs into the outstretched limbs of Carter's old foe, something comes over Wally. His limbs feel heavy, his joints ache, its hard to breath and he suddenly feels like his entire body hurts to move. Wally slips and tumbles end over end, before coming to a stop, facedown in the ground. Wally groans as he slides his arms underneath him, "... no kidding..." Hawkman dives to hit Gentleman Ghost with his mace. "I don't know what your evil plan is this time Craddock. But I'm going to stop you." His mace drawn back ready to strike the ghost. But Carter flies right into a ghost bullet sending Hawkman into a crumpled heap next to the Flash. "I didn't lie." He says as his mace and the Weather Wizards wand goes flying. The Gentleman Ghost rising from the ground grabbing the wand. His gun pointed at Carter, "I should finish you off Hawk. But it won't cure anything." The Flash props himself up with his hands flat against the ground underneath him. He coughs a little and calls out, "What is it that you need Weather Wizard's old wand for, Ghost? Thinking about a change in gimmicks? The nineteenth century theme you're playing getting a little... old?" He then calls out, "Honestly, what's the point?" He slowly lurches up into a standing position. Wally taps into the Speed Force in an effort to cure himself of the affliction caused by Gentleman Ghost's touch. "Ah, you're trying to get me to monologue. I need it to set things right." He says in an disquiet voice. "To break my cures and to kill my killers." He says pointing a gun at Hawkman, who was stumbling to his feet. Hawkman taking another 'bullet' to the chest. It would be a good chance for Flash to try to strike if he wanted. And it is an opportunity that the Flash takes. There is not even enough time to take half of a breath by the time Wally is ontop of the ghostly villain. To Flash's perspective, he is hopping from one side of Gentleman Ghost to the other while launching jab after jab at the floating monocle of the Ghost. To everyone else? There's a red and yellow blur of motion while he jackhammer punches the Gentleman Ghost all around him. As he approaches, circles and punches Wally says, "I'm not a fan of the monologues. Have you not met the Rogues?" The sun comes up over the horizon as the Flash beats Gentleman Ghost down. Between the Flashes attacks and the rise of the sun, making the time for ghosts to be over, Gentleman Ghost disappears in a whisp of Air. "I'll be back and I won't be so nice Flash. See you and your wife around Hawkman." The Weather Wizard wand left behind. A yell of rage comes form Hawkman. Then he lets out a sigh, "Guess, I got a new problem." The Wand disappears from its place on the ground. The Flash has the device in his hand and he's slowly tapping his palm with the end of the device while he looks at Hawkman. He shakes his head, "Sounds like an old problem, just renewing itself." he shrugs his shoulders, "Kind of would like to know his interest in this..." He looks down at at the wand and raises it up slightly to indicate that it is what he is talking about, "...is." He looks back up to Carter, "Don't get many visits from you, Hawkman. Are you visiting for business or pleasure?" Carter shivers, "Yea, It's a long story. But it's an old mistake from another life." He says with a shrugs, "I'm not sure. Though many spells require weather especially lighting to power them. So I can only guess." He shakes his head, "oh pleasure. I'm old friends with Jay. I was up visiting him and heading home. How was that thing across the border turn out?" Wally gives a nod at his explanations and waves his hand dismissively at Hawkman's question to him. The Scarlet Speedster replies, "Ah, it's resolved at least. Some high tech gangsters got a hold of some ancient magical tablet or something...." he waves his hand dissmissively a second time, "So, it almost resolved itself. You know how it goes." he gestures over his shoulder with a thumb, "I've got to remember to thank Jay for taking care of Keystone and Central Cities while I was gone." Hawkman head shakes, "I take it, it didn't end well for them or I'd be getting a call on my old League communicator." He stretches, "Give Jay some time to rest before you do it. He hasn't been in bed for long." Hawk man yawns, "Thank you Flash." "Nah, not well for him at all. As far as we figure, he and part of his group got shunted into some alternate reality or dimension or something." He waves his hand and shakes his head, "Hurts my head thinking about it. I just know we won't have to see him again." He grins, "And I'll probably head over to see Jay and Joan tomorrow. It'd be nice to see both of them, actually." He gestures towards Hawkman, "Isn't it a long way to St. Roch from here? You should probably get going. If you're lucky you'll get exactly forty winks before the museum opens." "It's about an hour flight. It's not the museum it's closed today. It's Shiera that scares me." He waves to Wally, "Take care and oh and if you see Robin, I mean Nightwing tell him I'm sorry. The other day I called him Robin. I don't think I've seen him since he'd went by that name. It ruffled his feathers." WIth that he rises in the air and goes to fly away. The Scarlet Speedster has a crooked smile on his face at what Hawkman says. He offers the an a nod and raises a hand to give a wave with a flick of his wrist. He calls after Carter, "I bet it did. I'll mention it if I run into Nightwing. Thanks for the assist tonight, Hawkman. Good night and give your one and only my regards, huh?"